Whisper
is a Rank C Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Whisper is one of the mascots of the Yo-kai Watch franchise. In the games, he often refers to himself as the player's "Yo-kai butler", offering them advice and assistance wherever necessary. Appearance Whisper is a cartoony, marshmallow-like white ghost with a black mask-like mark around his eyes. He has blue lips with an upper-lip vaguely resembling a mustache. He has a small wisp atop his head and a wispy tail that constantly billows. Personality Despite talking in a polite and well-mannered demeanor, he has a slightly uptight personality and a short temper, leading him to come off sounding a tad arrogant. As the Yo-kai Whisper, he prides himself in knowing all there is to know about Yo-kai, yet often finds himself hastily checking through the Yo-Kai Encyclopedia when confronted by one. He seems to enjoy lecturing those around him. Whisper's voice ranges from low tones to high tones, sometimes within the same sentence, thus resulting in an odd and comical manner of speaking. He frequently says ''"Whis~" in the Japanese version of the anime. In the English dub, Whisper has a more curt personality and has a frequent usage of biting sarcasm, and has a tendency to insult people at the first chance he has. In the anime he frequently doubts, or outright rejects, the possibility that a Yo-kai is behind strange events and claims Nate has a 'bad habit of blaming Yo-kai for everything', despite Nate's suspicions almost always being correct. Contrarily, in the games Whisper is usually the first to suspect Yo-kai involvement and is generally a much more competent and intelligent character. Relationships In the anime, Whisper's best friend is Nate. In the games, his best friend is either Nate or Katie depending on which gender the player picks. Nate Whisper pledges loyalty to Nate by becoming his butler after being freed from the Crank-a-kai by him. Though he tries to be useful to Nate, he in fact annoys Nate by dismissing his suspicions about Yo-kai, claiming he hadn't heard of a Yo-kai behind a supernatural event. Although Nate can be easily annoyed by Whisper's lack of useful knowledge about Yo-kai, he still holds a strong bond with him, as seen after being cut by Shogunyan, he cried his "death", only to reasurre himself and share a warm moment. Their bond is stronger in the English dub than in the original Japanese. Jibanyan Jibanyan was a cat that got ran over by a truck, then turning into a Yo-kai. Whisper and Jibanyan are both found around Nate very often so they end up interacting with each other a lot. Jibanyan is also the only one (besides Kin and Gin) who knows about Whisper's past form, Whispocrates. In the dub, Jibanyan's characterized to like to beat up on Whisper more, when Nate first get the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, Jibanyan says "If you want to switch watches, you have to punch Whisper in the face. I approve." In spite this, it is safe to say that Whisper and Jibanyan are friends. Komasan and Komajiro Komasan had the unique personality of trying to eat Whisper's Ice cream- like head. Komajiro didn't meet him or Nate, so his brother possibly told Komajiro about him under the name of " Whiscream". Verygoodsir Whisper seems to have a rivalry with Verygoodsir. With both of them being butlers, Whisper tried to outdo him. Inaho and USApyon USApyon and Whisper don't get off to a good start as Whisper misreads his name as 'U-S-A-pyon'. The two are willing to work together beyond that short misunderstanding. Abilities and Powers Nate can access/change his Yo-kai Watch by sticking his hand into Whisper's mouth. He can also go through walls and doors, referencing his ghost-like appearance. While he uses this to follow the player when they go through revolving doors, this trait of his rarely pops up in the anime. Whisper's powers as Whispocrates are still present, but uses his Yo-kai Pad to channel his energy and prevent himself from unleashing his power. In the first episode, he somehow summoned a swarm of bugs and called them away just as fast (though the latter was done via a giant fart), which is only displayed in this instance and never shown again. He can also tear and grow any of his body parts at will. This first happened in episode 130. Base Stats(lv.60) Moveset |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Absorption|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Whisper yacks up on a foe, greatly reducing their DEF.}} ||-|One column and one far row|Emits a noxious green gas that has a chance to greatly reduce DEF.}} ||||All are more susceptible to receive critical hits.}} Busters/Blasters Moveset Whisper-Ranger Strong against: Wind Weak against: Earth Busters skill: Know-it-all (知ったかぶり) User and allies get a bigger critical hit rate. Moves started with: Moves that can be learned: History Whisper was trapped in the Crank-a-kai for about 190 years. When he was inspirited by Dandoodle in the anime, he takes on different forms of himself, such as Bruce Willisper or Will Smithper, which are references to Bruce Willis and Will Smith. Trivia * He is voiced by Joey D'Auria. * Komasan thinks that the top of Whisper's head is actually ice cream in the anime. * Jibanyan and Whisper can be fused to be Buchinyan. ** Shogunyan and Whisper can also be fused, but as Bushiper * Whisper despite being in the anime for almost all episodes didn't ever give Nate his medal. * Whisper's original medal is a medal for the Yo-Kai Watch model-U * Whisper's first playable appearance was in Yo-kai Watch Busters. * Whisper can be befriended to the player's party in Yo-kai Watch 3 through a sidequest. In other languages * Japanese: ウィスパー Whisupā * Spanish: Whisper * French: Whisper * German: Whisper * Italian: Whisper * Portuguese: Whisper * Korean: 위스퍼 Wiseupeo * Chinese: 威斯帕 * Thai: * Arabic: ويسبر Name Origin * "Whisper" is the same as the English word whisper, which could be a play off of the term "ghost whisperer," a person who can communicate with spirits and the nonliving, or in this case Yo-kai. It could also be based on "wisp", the shape of his head comb and body, or the ghostly phenomenon "will-o'-the-wisp." * "Shittakaburi" could be a portmanteau of in the perfective style, and . * While the English version of Whisper never says his Japanese verbal tic in the anime's English dub or the game, the tic still appears during the QR Code screen prompts on the Yo-kai Watch Official YouTube channel. ** Whisper's verbal tic was also not removed from the graffiti in the Nocturne Hospital in the English version. Related Yo-kai * Whismellowman * Whisper Komei * Whisbaba * Whislion Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream